ISA
by yellowsubmarine14
Summary: ***Disclaimer: I own all characters except The Beatles.***


My partner-in-crime, a red fox, climbed onto the bed and curled up next to me.

"Volpe, do you think that you're being watched, or is it me?" I asked the animal.

"Well, if I check if there's any threats around here..." Volpe typed on my keybord.

The greeen visual map popped up on the screen, a light green, blue, and red dot steadily blinked on the screen.

"As usual, the enemy is red, I'm blue and you're green," Volpe said.

"Well, how come the enemy is right outside?" I asked.

The handle on the door moved down, Volpe and I hide under the bed.

"Who's is this?" One of the persons in danger asked.

"Who's out there?" I whispered to Volpe.

"From what I hear, the captin, his manager, George Harrison, and Pattie Bloyd," Volpe twitched his ears.

"I don't know who's it is, it might be the previous vacators, I'll ask them," The captin assuered. "Enjoy you're room."

Once the door slammed, it was just me, Volpe, George and Pattie.

"So how do we get out of here?" Volpe asked.

"I don't know, but, try immitating Paul McCartney and speak it so that he's outside the door," I suggest.

"Eh come on George, we can't be late to dinner, you know," Volpe said.

"Eh shut it Paul, we'll be down in a few," George called back.

"Well make it quick, we're having dinner with the captin tonight," Volpe responded.

"Are we really having dinner with the captin," Pattie asked.

"I didn't know either, but I guess that'll have to do," George replies.

"Should we get going then?" Pattie asked.

"Sure," George answered and closed the door behind.

Volpe and I crawled out from under the bed and made our way to the sky deck. I held out my arm so he can climb up and rest on my shoulder.

"So now what are we supposed to do?" Volpe muttered in my ear.

"Well find out at dinner," I replied, pretending to talk to someone on my iphone.

"How?"

"I tracked him and they're wearing something that's gold," I said.

"Something that's gold? That'll help," Volpe sighed.

I sit down in a lounge chair and put my phone away. I stroke Volpe and look out to the ocean blue.

"What are we to do Volpe?" I asked.

He sighs without a word and purrs quietly.

"Please excuse this interruption," the speaker announces. "Please come to the main desk if you are missing a 4 giga-byte USB drive, and a silver ring with small diamonds. Thank you, that is all."

I stood up and casually stretched.

"Veve, it's a trap, you can't just go on to the main desk, they'll kill you," Volpe warned while climbing up my arm and resting on my shoulder.

"Well, they are mine," I mutter.

I pass a crowd of people and enter the lobby, up to the front desk.

There was a crowd of enraged people complaining about the wifi.

"We assure that the wifi will be fixed as soon as possible," The captin manager calmed the crowd down, "we're having a man work on it and right now he's doing the best he can, starting now we'll have free wifi once it's fixed."

The crowd walks away and I step up.

"What do you want kid?" The manager asks.

"I'm here to claim the ring and USB, they're mine and I'd like them back." I say.

"Well sorry kid, they were already claimed by a young man, you can explain everything to him." He says and walks off.

I go back to the front deck and stand up to the side railing, facing the direction that the ship is moving in.

"Who do you think claimed the items?" Volpe asked.

"I don't know, but I heard that there's another agent that was sent as back up, maybe she took them," I guessed.

"But he said, young man," Volpe argued.

"Who knows, it could be Creek or Mick," I say.

The dinner bell rang and the whole deck cleared out.

"Annabelle was sent in for back up, the enemy is every where, including the captin," Volpe said. "Don't you realise it Veve?"

"Realise what?" I ask, shifting my stance.

"This whole ship is in danger, every passenger is at risk of getting killed, injured, or something else terrible," Volpe explains.

"And for all we know," I cue.

"We could be in danger too..." Volpe sends me his fox smiles.

I peer into the lobby, but it emptied out too.

"One more review, we go to dinner, find Annabelle and if she's got the drive and your ring," Volpe says swirling his tail side to side.

"So we go, and if she's not there?" I ask.

"Then we get a second copy and recreate more codes," Volpe declared.

I walked back to my cabin and changed into a several-shaded, red plaid, short sleve shirt and black skinny jeans. Black and orange pair of glasses, an amethyst birthstone bracelet, and my flats.

As soon as I'm done dressing up, I have my fox crawl my arm, and sit onto my shoulder as usual.

"So we go to dinner," I start.

"And we find Annabelle," Volpe says.

"If she does, we get the stuff," I open my door, and grab my key.

"Then continue the mission," Volpe says.

I open and close my door quietly.

"The hall's abandoned," I whisper to Volpe.

"I heard the dinner's nice around here," George Harrison's voice echoes from the far left of the hall.

"Plus a meal with the captin," Paul McCartney says.

"Keep walking, they'll just ignore you," Volpe whispers in my ear.

I casually walk down the hall, looking at room numbers.

"He said it was a treat too," Paul said a few yards away from me.

I stop in front of the railing and look out to the ocean.

"Yeah it'd be quite interesting there," George says, passing me by. "Hold on, Paul."

"What for now, George? We're going to be late," Paul says back.

I turn towards the two men and walk to the dining room.

George stops me when I was few feet ahead.

"Are these yers?" He tackles on the question.

I take the USB and examine the ring. I nod and slip it on my right index finger.

"I claimed them and thought I should give them to you personally," George goes on. He rests his hand on my shoulder.

I nod again and synchronize my foot steps with him.

"So what's yer name, eh?" Paul asks.

"Mine?" I ask lowly.

"Well of coarse yours," George grumbles, "there isn't anyone else out here eh?"

"N... No," I say.

"Have a headache?" George asks.

"It'll go away, you're probably hungry," Paul says.

"Or is it something else bothering you?" George asks.

"Forget something?" Paul asks.

"Yer fox is on yer shoulder," George glancing over to Volpe.

"Are you worried that they won't let him in?" Paul infers.

"You can order take-out," George begins to rub my back.  
He switched places with me, so now I'm in the middle of the two.

"Are you nervous?" Paul asks gently, joing George with the back rubbing. "We never really got your name?"

"Veve Booth," I say.

"Never heard of _that one_ before," Paul replies.

"It's... American," I embarrassingly excuse.

George makes some sort of quick humming noise and pats me on the back. "Would you like to eat with us?"

"We're eating with the captin too," Paul informs.

"Excuse me, no pets in the dinning area," The security gaurd says.

George turns around to join the quiet arguement with Paul.

"I can feel it in my bones. The gaurd, and frankly every employee," Volpe quivers. "But at least we know two of the four Beatles."

I lower my arm to the ground. "You know what to do with morse code, good luck, and don't get caught."

"Got it," he says and trots right in.

I take a step out side from the door way and look up at the stars.

"Eh come on we won the arguement," Paul taps me on the shoulder. "Where'd your fox go?"

"He knows his way around the ship, he'll eat a rat or something," I say.

"Okay then," Paul says, setting his arm on my opposite shoulder and walking me in the room.

The dining room was a real sight to see. I look around to find Annabelle, but mostly the observe the dining room. People were standing around waiting for the captin to dismiss us.

The deep red velvet carpet, metal silverware, gold to bronze light covers, and black chairs with red cousions. Bright white table cloths. A small brown stage to the far top right corner with a few stairs.

At the back of the room, a few feet from a sleek elevator, was a large display of flowers, other ships, and emergency exits.

I look to the left, I see a salad bar and the kitchen doors. I observe the tables again, only six to a single one.

The waiters were looking at me suspiciously. They had tan skin, black coats, red hats, and red pants.

I looked away to not make eye contact. Sometimes I had an ally with me, or Mick Jagger, I hate being alone when Volpe has to leave.

I walk to the stage, and find Volpe sitting in a woman's lap. I soon recognised her, Annabelle Lucchesi. She was stroking Volpe and looking around for me.

"Annabelle?" I ask.

She winked a morse code, I winked back.

"Yes?" Annabelle asks.

"Just making sure," I say.

"So, did you claim the items," she asks.

"No, but George did and he gave them to me personally," I say.

"George?" Annabelle asks in an unfamiliar tone.

"Yeah, a victim-Beatle-former Beatle-British dude-thing... George Harrison," I explain.

She shrugs and twirls her long, blonde curly hair.

"So after dinner, we continue," Volpe yawns.

"Focas, Volpe," Annabelle warns.

"Right, isn't that George over there?" Volpe asks.

I glance over to him. George points at the table he was going to sit at.

"Should I sit with them?" I ask.

"Well, we need to discuss the mission," Annabelle infers.

"I know it," I say.

I hold up my finger and mouth the words, wait. He nods and sit down.

"So, then what?" I ask, letting Volpe crawl into my lap.

"There's the security computer, lobby computer, and the TV behind that painting over there," Annabelle points over to the right wall.

I didn't notice that when I came in. It had a oil pastel, of the titanic in a golden frame.

"Is that maybe the-"

"You aren't eating with us?" Paul asks.

I turn up to him.

"I'm sorry go ahead," he says.

"No, no, it's fine," I brush off. "You go ahead."

"Well, you're not eating with us?" He repeats his question.

"I really don't know."

"Oh," Paul sighs. "I. . .thought you were."

"Why, you wanted me to?" I ask.

"It'd be nice," Paul sits next to me.

"Well, what could hurt?" I ask.

"Alright, better come soon then," Paul warns.

I nod and he goes back to his other table.

"Go ahead," Annabelle says.

I walk over to the table that the fab four were at.

"There you are," George says. "Paul saved you a seat."

Paul nods at me and pulls out the chair for me.

I sit down next to Paul, Volpe lays down at my feet.

The captin made a quick announcement for us to enjoy the food, and let us eat.

"So, who's this?" The captin asks, pointing at me.

"Veve Booth," George says.

The captin stares at me with an unsure look. "You look quite familiar..."

"I have gone on this ship a few times, maybe that's it?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "I saw you somewhere else too."

"Okay... Maybe at a grocery store, a white van possibly- I don't know where you go when you're not a captin," I defend.

The captin glares at me and points his fork at me. "Were you in room 204?"

I nod. "That's probably it then."

He glances down at his plate of food and begins to eat. We all began to eat our meals.

I finished my platter of a various foods.

"Done," I say, pushing my plate away.

Volpe climbs my arm and rests my left shoulder.

"Later," I say and walk away from the table.

I enter the lobby and tug on the door.

"That's odd," Volpe interupts.

"What," I ask, sticking the the USB into the hard drive.

"No security alarms, or anything," Volpe leaps onto the desk.

"Good, that's all we need right now," I sacastically say.

Soon the USB stops blinking, I take it out.

"And someone finding out on what we're doing," I add.

"That'd be terrible." Volpe sarcastically says.

I walk to my room and sit on my bed.

Volpe trots off and curls up.

"Don't you think it's your bed time?" Volpe asks.

"Don't you think it's yours?" I ask. "You shouldn't be wandering, although it'd be better at night."

"I can take care of myself, if I get captured, then I was a good agent." Volpe says.

"I can't just copy the USB," I say.

"Well I'm not looking for copies, I just want to see what the security computer looks like," Volpe says.

"And how will you get back in if I can't hear your scratching," I ask.

"I know Annabelle's room number, plus she's going to stay up all night to hack the computer," Volpe explains.

I let him go out of the room to investigate. Once he's gone, I take a quick shower, change into night clothes and go straight to bed.

After a few hours, I'm still awake.

"I guess I'm not used without Volpe," I say.

A knock comes on my door, I stay in bed.

"'Ello, Veve?" George asks through the door.

I open the door partly.

"Your fox wanted to come into our room," George says coldly. "Any thoughts?"

"Thanks," I yawn, taking Volpe from his arms.

I shut the door and carry Volpe to the bed. I go back to sleep again.

When I wake up, it's 5:45. I get out of bed and quickly dress into casual clothing. A short sleve, white shirt that says, "Keep Calm and Carry On" in French. And grey-black plaid capris.

I wake up Volpe and we head out to the sky deck.

"Is it just me, or does the morning five o'clock fog feel funny," Volpe asks.

"No, you're probably just not used to this much fog from a long while," I say.

He twitches his wiskers and jerks his head behind him.

"Is there something wrong?" I ask.

"Yes, there is," A voice says.

Next thing you know it, I'm taken away from the sky deck and placed into the security office.

"Volpe," I whisper.

"The coast is clear," he says back.

I quickly shove the USB into the main hard drive. It stops blinking and I take it out.

"There's only the TV behind the stolen painting," I sit in the chair.

"And all we need to do is cut the security cameras," Volpe says.

"But the only access to the dinning room is when it's open, and tonight is when we stop at the island," I say.

"Plus you have to eat with the fabs," Volpe adds.

"Right," I sigh.

"Well, after dinner once every one else leaves, you can ask if you can play a DVD." Volpe plans.

"Or we can get it done by sneaking into the kitchen," I infer.

"The breakfast bar opens in a few minutes," Volpe says.

I go to the breakfast bar, no one's in there, but the sign says that it's open. I jog over to the painting of the titanic, and carefully take it off the wall.

I turn on the TV and shove the USB into the port.

"Last one," I whisper cheerfully.

"Finally," he agrees.

Once it dimmed off it's light, I rip it out and set the painting up on the wall.

Annabelle walks in and smiles. "Did you get the security computer too?" She does the morse code quickly.

I repond back and nod. "When's the plane coming?"

"When we get to the port," Annabelle says.

"How are we going to get everyone on the plane?" I ask.

"Other agents will take care of that," Annabelle says.

A few more people walk in, including the Beatles and Brian Epstein.

"Eh I think the painting's crooked," John says.

I look at the painting and nod. "I've noticed it too."

"So! Watcha want for breakfast," Paul asks.

I start when he shouted "So!" close to me.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I scare you?" Paul asks gently.

"Paul, get over here," Brian Epstein orders.

"Well I was just talking to someone I know," Paul says.

"Is it Veve?" George asks.

"Yeah."

Paul moves to the side, but I was at the stage.

"Oh there you are, I'm really sorry," Paul apologises. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it's fine," I say. "There's just something different about this room."

"Like what?" Ringo asks.

"Focas boys," Brian warns.

I shake my head. "Don't know what it is."

"Oh well, do you want to eat with us now?" Paul asks.

"I don't really eat breakfast," I excuse.

"How could not eat brekkie?" George asks.

"She must be starving," Ringo says.

"Well you know what they say," John talks in a weird voice. "It's the most important meal of the day!"

"Boys, come on, we need to eat quickly," Brian warns.

"Oh come on, the interview is only five hours away," Paul says.

"And five hours is pretty short," Brian argues. "Now come on, we need to eat."

I sit down on the stage and brush Volpe's fur with my fingers.

"Does he like it when you do that?" Paul asks.

I nod.

"May I pet him?"

"No morso," I order Volpe.

Paul scratches behind his ear and under his chin.

Volpe begins to purr in delight.

"Is he growling at me?" Paul asks, pulling his hand away.

"No, he purrs when you scratch him," I say.

"Preparatevi ad atterrare."

I stand up and Volpe catches himself on his feet.

He crawls up my side and sits on my shoulder.

"Paul, we haven't got all day, let's eat, now," Brian warns for the last time.

"Christ, you don't have to be so bloody assertive about it," Paul sighs.

"Will you spend a meal with us?" George asks.

"I really don't like eating breakfast," I recede to the door.

"Is it because of me?" Paul asks.

"Umm... Sure whatever."

I walk out as quick as I can to Annabelle's room.

"You did what?" She asks.

"I told you, I got all the codecs."

She stares at me blankly. "Something's not right."

"What is it?" I ask.

"How'd you get _all_ the info in less than a few days?"

I shrug. "I'm cool like that."

She takes the USB and puts it in her pocket.

"The boat arrives to the island at about noon," Annabelle explains. "We don't have enough time, we need to get packing."

"Everything of mine is already in my case, and my case was teleported to the plane this morning," I say. "Except my computer."

"Well go get it back to base, along with the USB, right now we don't need it," Annabelle orders.

I pull out my computer, and she sets down the drive.

"Say hello to boss for me," I joke.

The computer and drive zap away into the HQ.

"Well, this sailing virus is sunken," Annabelle sighs.

"Finally, I want to get back to the ground."

"But we're taking the same flight as the Beatles, and we have to watch them until they get to Britian again."

"The manager was talking about a meeting," I start.

"While you're talking they're manager is finding out that it's been cancelled," Volpe interrupts.

"How?" Anna asks.

"I just called him from the phone in your room," Volpe explains.

"Smart fox," I say.

"When do you think we'll arrive it the island?" I ask.

Just then, the lights go out and the floor shakes like the San Francisco earthquake.

"What was that?" Annabelle asks with great fear in her voice.

"I'll investigate, please just go with Volpe to the island, and don't come back," I beg.

They flash away and I'm alone in the room. I try the hall, pitch black too.

"Hello!" I call.

"Veve!" Paul shouts.

"Paul? Where's George, John and Ringo!" I ask.

I reach out in front of me until something runs into my hands.

"Paul?" I ask.

"Veve?" he asks.

"Come on, where are the others?"

"I last saw him with Pattie, in the dinning room, and the rest at the sky deck," Paul explains.

He grabs my hand. "Don't let go."

I lead him to the dinning room where a few lights were on, but no one was in there.

"Maybe they went to the sky deck," I say.

Paul runs off with me to the sky deck while wading through heavy cold water.

"Paul!" Ringo shouts.

George, John and Brian turn around to watch us struggle.

"What did the boat hit?" I ask.

"I don't know, it's like the bottom blew up or something," George explains.

"Where are the life boats?" I ask.

"At the other end," Ringo says.

I wave my hands for the ISA helicopter. It stays still in one spot.

"Paul, climb up the ladder," I order.

"Children first," he says.

"Fine then, Ringo, go up," I say.

He grips the ladder and heads up quickly.

"George? Pattie?" I ask. "One at a time."

Pattie begins to climb up the ladder.

"Fucking Christ," John shouts.

"What?" I ask.

"The sheet music, I left it in yer room," John sighs.

"I'll get it, just make sure you all get up there, one at a time," I call before diving into freezing cold water.

I make it to my old room and manage to open the heavy door.

The water was threatening to reach and ruin the sheet music and guitars.

I grab all three instruments, fold up the sheet music and shove it in my mouth.

The water was even colder when I come back from the bottom.

At the sky deck there was only George and Paul left.

"You fuckin' idiot, taking John's advice, risking youself for sickness," Paul scowls as he takes his guitar.

I spit out the dry sheet music.

"At least I didn't get your song wet," I say.

George takes the paper and climbs up the ladder.

"Go up the ladder," Paul orders.

"You go up the ladder."

"I'm not leaving until you do," Paul says calmly.

He kneels down at my eye level.  
"Please, I'm more concerned for your safety than mine."

I shiver, hesitate a small nod and hug him.

"Get up the ladder, I'll be right behind you, I swear," he assures.

I grab hold of the ladder and begin to make my way up. I stop to look back.

"Keep going sweetheart, I'm right here," Paul encourages.

I resume to the helicopter.

The door opens and I hop in, I help Paul up and then the air line flies to the island.

"Thanks," Paul sighs.

I nod.

"And thank you for a few things," John says.

"She didn't get me drum sticks," Ringo sighs.

"You didn't ask," I excuse.

"Eh where'd yer fox go?" Paul asks.

"He's at the island, or is going to be," I lie.

"On the life boat?" Paul asks.

"Hope so."

I shiver and rest my head on Ringo's shoulder.

"I'm so cold," I mutter.

"Well, that's what you get for nearly killin' yerself," Ringo says.

"She was simply fetchin' a few things," John says.

"In negative temperature water," Paul says.

"Fuck it, she got what I wanted, more than I wanted in the end, I'm happy," John scoffs.

"I feel bad for those people though, having to stay in that cold weather," George says.

"Not unless more helicopters come," I say. "There's hundreds of these I.S.A. machines."

"Oh really?" Paul asks.

I nod and shiver. "N-no one knowssbout them, and yet there everywhere."

"Nice sluring," John says.

"Go fuck yourself John," I grumble.

"Heard that," Ringo says.

He takes off his coat and blankets me with it.

"No swearing you're only thirteen," Ringo orders.

"Sorry for breathing master," I mock.

He nudges my head with his elbow and rests his arm around me.

The heilcopter goes to a complete stop when it reaches the ground.

We board off and onto the plane.

"Is this the plane you're talkin' about?" George asks.

"Yeah, I.S.A." I nod.

"What is I.S.A.?" Paul asks.

"What does it stand for?" John asks.

I lie with a shrug, and shove myself in a seat.

George & Pattie sit in the seat on the other side of the isle. Paul sits across from me (on the other side of the table). John goes further back with Ringo.

After a short while, the plane takes off.

Paul ordered a pack of cigarettes with an ash tray.

"It's going to be a long flight," Paul begins. "You still cold?"

"No, I should probably give Ringo his coat back," I say.

Paul lights his cigarette and throws Ringo's coat at him.

"Thanks Paul," Ringo calls.

Paul nods.

"Do you live with someone?" Paul asks. "We could possibly find your parents."

"Well..."

"Well, what?"

"I'm a stow away," I explain quietly, hanging my head down.

"Really?" Paul asks, he had a shocked expression. "I paid for your ticket."

"Not for the ship ticket, I've been living on the ship for a while," I mutter.

Paul nods.

"Well, about your parents-"

"I'm an orphan," I cut off Paul.

He lifts up my chin.

"Say that again?"

"She's an orphan, Paul," George says.

Paul pauses for another cigarette. "I see."

I rest my head on the table.

"So you have no family, no home, and no..."

"Friends? Someone who loves me?" I ask. "Nadda."

Paul puffs slowly and taps off the ash.

"Well, how would you like to come with us," Paul offers.

"Back to Britian?" I ask.

"No . . . Yes and no, to be with us all the time?" Paul says.

"So you guys would be my, "parents" or something?"

Paul nods.

"So what do you think, we'll be your daddy and you'll be our daughter?"

"Alright, but do I have to call you guys dad?"

"No."

I hesitantly nod.

"You unsure, I'll give you time to think," Paul says.

"No, there's just one thing I have to tell you."

Paul holds up his hand.

"Lads come here, she's our daughter now." Paul announces.

John, Ringo, George and Pattie come over and sit with us.

"What do you mean?" Pattie asks.

"What a doll," I whisper in John's ear. "Can't imagine what ol' George does to her."

John interrupts Paul's explanation with his laughter.

"What?" George asks.

John laughs harder.

"What is so funny?" Paul asks.

"Somethin' Veev said, I'll tell you later, I'll tell you later," John shakes his laughter.

"Well anyway, say what you were going to say," Paul says.

"According to protocols," I begin. "I have to tell all of you this-"

"Which is what?" Ringo asks.

"Ringo, keep you pants on." I say.

"I work for the I.S.A."

The five pause to process on what I said.

"And that means?" George asks.

"International Spy Agency," I explain. "It's for the Russian government, and I'm one of the American spies."

"Well, that's interesting, we have a adopted daughter that's a spy," Paul says.


End file.
